Genesis of the War Machines
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Shiro is assigned to create new weapons with two sets of blueprints he's been given? Will be accomplish his assignment? And what will this mean for the future? Part of KRS/KRxGL. Has some elements of the Whoniverse.


"**GENESIS OF THE WAR MACHINES**"

Shiro Juuyon was just celebrating after getting a new, full-sized, body when the huge monitor showed the face of Mr. Black.

"_I see you're happy with your new body_," stated Mr. Black.

"Assembly was hell," Shiro criticized before adding in appreciation, "But I can't complain." He flexed his fingers.

"_It's a better model too. Not a modified W14 Combat Android_," Mr. Black said.

"I can tell." Shiro punched the air. "Now, I can get back to my work according to my schedule."

"_About that, we've heard about your plans and wish to assist,_" said Mr. Black.

Shiro grinned. More help? "Help? Is it monetary? New equipment?"

"_You don't need funding as you can simply steal the materials you need, and your headquarters has all the equipment you need_," Mr. Black retorted.

"I was actually hoping to add an extra hot tub and a home theatre system," Shiro joked. He put on a serious face, "But in all seriousness, what help are you sending?"

"_Well, it's more along the lines of you helping us, but you're helping yourself as well_," answered Mr. Black.

"Go on," Shiro prompted, interested in Mr. Black proposal. However, if he felt it wasn't worth his time, he'd just ignore it.

"_Some blueprints that you might find interesting. They're being faxed to you right now_," said Mr. Black.

* * *

There were two sets of blueprints. The first was for cybernetic humanoids known as Cybermen. He read the data on the blueprints and was intrigued. "Hm…instead of dealing with modifying a squishy human body, we just take the most important part, the brain, and then transplant it into a cybernetic exoskeleton. Oh, and an emotional inhibitor. That will lock down any free will they might have." He then read the blueprints for something called a 'Dalek' and frowned. It wasn't a very elegant design. "OK, what the hell is this?" He wasn't impressed by the appearance. A saltshaker-shaped robot with an eye-stalk, a plunger arm and an egg whisk-shaped laser gun? Who the hell would design such a thing? It looked like a joke. However, he didn't immediately throw it away. He began to read the data and specs of this Dalek and his eyebrows rose. "Hm…according to this, they are just robotic casings for some kind of mutant to inhabit, making a type of cyborg." Genetics was not Shiro's forte. He had the knowledge, of course, but he just wasn't interested in dealing with the _yucky _and _messy _stuff. His preferred fields of expertise were robotics and cybernetics.

"I guess I can _try_ to build this 'Dalek' thing," Shiro murmured. "Gonna need it to be programmed with basic functions, and to follow commands." The Cybermen, of course, still looked cool by comparison, but Shiro was expected to build a working prototype for each to be presented to Mr. Black.

"Well, time to get to work," smiled Shiro. He'd build the prototypes by hand and later find a way to mass produce these weapons.

* * *

As a bio-android, sleep wasn't a necessary requirement. It was a luxury he enjoyed. So, during the time he wasn't using to plot out his next plan, he was working on the prototype Cyberman and D.A.L.E.K. (Death & Annihilation Laser Extermination Killbot). Getting the materials he needed was easy enough. All he needed to do was to take apart the Combatroids and Beastroids for their electronic components while melting down their exoskeletons. They were made with a metal allow, which would be perfect to create the Cyberman exo-skeleton and DALEK unit.

* * *

He worked for days, alone in his lab. The Bakeneko Kunoichi came to bring him food and company. He seemed to ignore them in favor of completing his work. This worried them as he was obsessed with finishing this project assigned to him by Mr. Black.

He needed a fresh human brain for the Cyberman, meaning he'd have to find himself someone who could part with their brain. It wasn't that hard. In fact, he actually found the perfect candidate to become the brain of his first prototype Cyberman.

* * *

Teppei Houjou was a child abuser, a pimp, a gangster, and all around bad guy. The reason he had never been caught for a long time was because he was just so intimidating and he managed to make people who could get him arrested 'disappear'. However, when he killed his girlfriend Rina Mamiya, well, he knew he was in trouble and so he tried to escape the police. Unfortunately, he was caught and sent to prison. Unfortunately, he managed to escape but once again he was caught and sent to prison again, this time a more secured facility so he wouldn't be able to escape. He would be staying there for a long, long time.

One night, he was woken up and dragged out of his cell. He was put inside a room which was bare save for a table and two chairs. He was sat down and handcuffed to the chair so he wouldn't be able to get up to do anyone harm or try to escape. The man was a dangerous criminal and had escaped from prison once. They couldn't risk him doing it again.

"Hey, what the fuck is going on? Who the hell are you?" Teppei spat. Sitting across from him and reading his file was someone he'd never seen before. He was young, looking to be in his early twenties, with silver-white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt with a white tie and white slacks with a white duster over his clothes. The man raised his finger to silence Teppei and finished reading Teppei's file.

He mumbled, "Hm…interesting, interesting." He closed the folder and slammed it down on the table and smiled at Teppei. "So, Houjou-san, thank you for giving up your precious time to come see me."

"Che, like I have a choice," scoffed Teppei. "So, who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Just someone interested in you," the young man said. "My friends call me Shiro Juuyon, and I think I can get you out."

"Oh, so you're some kind of lawyer?" Teppei questioned. His last attorney was worth shit.

"I work…above the law," said Shiro. "But I can offer you freedom. I can get you out of here."

"Oh, and what's in it for you?" Teppei asked. He was no idiot. He may not have been good in school but he had good street smarts. Everyone was always after something.

"Your brain," was Shiro's simple answer and he snapped his fingers.

"What!-?" Teppei's world suddenly became dark as a bag was pulled over his head. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!-?" One of the two guards knocked him out.

"Good job, Aoneko," Shiro praised as the guard removed her disguise to show that she was Shiro's blue-haired Bakeneko. "Akaneko, undo his handcuffs. We're leaving."

"Hai, Juuyon-sama," Akaneko obeyed as she removed the handcuffs and dragged Teppei up to his feet.

* * *

When Teppei came to, he found himself lying on a metal table and strapped down by his wrists and ankles. A bright light hung over his head. "Hey, what the fuck is this!-? Where am I!-?"

"Well, you're not in prison anymore, Houjou-san," said Shiro as he came into view.

"Let me out of here, or I'll swear I'll mess you up!" Teppei threatened.

"That's quite a paradox, Houjou-san. You say you won't harm me if I let you go, but well you can't harm me because I have you bound right now. So, logically, I should just keep you strapped down to the table so you wouldn't hurt me," answered Shiro.

"Where the fuck am I!-?" Teppei snapped.

"This? This is my lab, and you've just become the first of a whole new race," said Shiro as he snapped his fingers. In the centre of the light several tools came out, connected by thin mechanical arms. Teppei's eyes widened in horror as the tools descended upon him and he let out a scream as Shiro watched with glee. "Don't be upset, Houjou-san. Your brain is now being put to good use."

* * *

Once the brain was removed, a process which stained his clothes with blood, he had the organ transplanted the empty Cyberman's head, which was filled with a chemical fluid to cradle and preserve the brain in its new home.

Before activation, he made sure that everything was fine. Software and hardware needed to be working together, and the brain also needed to be compatible in order to make this work.

"Alright, let's start the activation," said Shiro and he pressed a button on his computer. The Cyberman jerked and its eyes lit up. It then scanned the lab before focusing on Shiro. Shiro put his finger up and moved it to the left, the Cyberman's head following. He moved his finger to the right, and the Cyberman's gaze followed his finger in that direction. He smiled. Its optical sensors seemed to be working well. Now, its audio receptors and vocal circuits need to be tested.

"Who are you?" Shiro asked.

And it spoke, "**I am Cyberman Unit No. 1**."

"Who am I?" Shiro questioned.

"**You are Shiro Juuyon. You are my creator**," the Cyberman answered.

"YATTA!" Shiro exclaimed excitedly. "You work! You work!" he cheered and then he paused before adding, "No…that wouldn't be the right term." He exclaimed the correct statement for this situation, "IT'S ALIVE!" Now he knew how Dr. Frankenstein felt when his monster came to life.

The Cyberman prototype was completed. Next, was the DALEK unit prototype.

* * *

The DALEK was colored black with three rings around its thick neck that supported a dome head. Mounted on the dome was a metal rod tipped with an eyepiece. On either side of the dome were short, cylindrical light bulbs. The DALEK's midsection held the chest component which had its appendages mounted on the front. The one on the right was the telescopic manipulator arm which was tipped with a suction cup, making it look like a plunger. The appendage on its left was its primary weapon. While it resembled an egg whisk, it was used for more than just breaking eggs. This was the DALEK's gunstick, a laser gun capable of shooting an electric deathray that zapped the target like lightning. The bottom half of the DALEK was a skirt with hemispheres covering it and a black base at the very bottom which was also its bumper.

"You know, you're an ugly thing, but after I managed to get more info about you, I can understand why you're so deadly," said Shiro as he looked in the inactive DALEK's eye. "Alright, let's begin." He went to the keyboard and entered the command to activate the DALEK unit. The eyepiece started to glow as it rose up.

"OK, let's test your motor functions," began Shiro. "Move to your left." The DALEK did as commanded. "Now, move to your right." The DALEK obeyed the command. "Now, switching on your programming." He typed in the command. "Now...live!"

The DALEK started to respond as its programming activated. Its dome head swiveled around as it scanned its surroundings before focusing on Shiro.

"Identify yourself," Shiro ordered. He received no answer. He repeated, "I said identify yourself!"

"**I...am…a…DA-LEK!**" it spoke in an electronic, high-pitched voice, the last word spoken loudly as its two syllables were emphasized.

"Yes, you are a DALEK," Shiro confirmed. "Now, who am I?"

"**YOU ARE THE CRE-A-TOR!**" the DALEK identified, recognizing Shiro based on the memories it had been programmed with.

"And what is your purpose?" Shiro asked.

"**TO EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE E-NE-MY!**"

Shiro grinned. Both prototypes were complete. Now, for some weapons testing.

* * *

The weapons test was a success. The Cyberman was armed with an arm-mounted laser gun and it fired on the targets. The DALEK did the same successfully too. Shiro applauded his two new creations. It was time to unveil them to Mr. Black, but first he was going to show them off to Gnol and the Bakeneko Kunoichi.

* * *

The large screen came to life and Mr. Black's face was shown. He saw that Shiro had indeed completed his assignment, creating the prototypes based on the plans he'd been given. "_I see you've completed your work._"

"Yes," Shiro smiled cockily at the praise. "Was there any doubt?"

_"Well, there were a few_," Mr. Black admitted. "_Since Henshaw and Gebok are no longer with us, we didn't think we'd find a robotics expert worthy for our cause_."

"So, does that mean I can join "The Gauntlet"?" Shiro asked.

"_Wait until your true plan is successful_," said Mr. Black. _"Once you've done that, you will be accepted. Just tell me, do they work?_"

"I've sent the recording of my tests to you already," said Shiro. "And I guarantee that they work, and they'll get the job done."

"_Very well. If so, it's time you mass-produced your army_," said Mr. Black. "_Cheerio_." The screen turned black.

Mass-production was going to be easy. He found a factory that would be able to produce the DALEK units and Cybermen exoskeletons quickly and efficiently. All he needed to do was to program the computer on what it needed to do and it'd do all the rest in controlling the machines to make his weapons.

He could already see an army of both Cybermen and DALEKs, marching and gliding respectively into battle, with nothing stopping them. The perfect war-machines, unhindered by emotions, and created to follow his commands to the letter.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, what we have here is the birth of the Cybermen and DALEKs in Showa no Sekai. Whaddya think? Now, this is just an omake but it sheds some light on some things. Hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
